1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation terminal, a processing method performed by the operation terminal, an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method performed by the information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been widely used a remote control utilizing infrared data communication as a remote control for an information processing apparatus such as a TV set. However, in the case of using the remote control utilizing infrared data communication, it is necessary to direct the light-emitting part of the infrared light on the remote control toward the information processing apparatus, because the directivity of the infrared light is strong. Since the directivity of radio waves is relatively weak, an RF (Radio Frequency) remote control using a radio wave has recently been developed, and has become a mainstream. Further, attempts to standardize the RF remote control are conducted by each organization.
For example, in accordance with near field communication standard IEEE (registered trademark) (Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers) 802.15.4, ZigBee (registered trademark) is standardized as specifications for a network layer, a security layer, and an application layer which correspond to upper layer of IEEE (registered trademark) 802.15.4. The specification of ZigBee (registered trademark) is approved by ZigBee (registered trademark) Alliance as version 1.0. IEEE (registered trademark) 802.15.4 is completed at Standardization Committee of IEEE (registered trademark) as specifications for a physical layer and a MAC (Media Access Control) layer.
In addition, based on IEEE (registered trademark) 802.15.4, RF remote control standard ZigBee (registered trademark) RF4CE (Radio Frequency for Consumer Electronics) v1.0 spec is standardized by trade organizations.
There have been many examples of the remote control using, as electric power to be used by the remote control, the electric power supplied from a built-in battery. In order to eliminate the battery, various technologies have been proposed recently. For example, there is disclosed a technology for activating a remote control by electric power generated by using an piezoelectric element which is generated by pressure at the time of button operation by a user (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-245115 or Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-130395). Further, there is disclosed a technology for supplying electric power to the remote control via a wireless signal (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-120641).